


Stars Falling Down

by Rapis_Razuri



Series: Collaborations with Hadai [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, RokuNami Day 2019, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: Roxas wasn't the only one who came to the rescue.





	Stars Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration I did with a friend for RokuNami Day using the "Sword & Shield" prompt from Twilight Promises. She did the artwork while I wrote a fic. Please check out her artblog at hadai.tumblr.com!

__

.:. 

_You can feel it can’t you?_

_Yeah. Sora was the connection all along, wasn’t he? He’s with them now. With my friends._

_They’re in trouble. They need you._

_I know. But they’re so far away. I’ll never get there in time._

_Maybe not alone, you can’t._

_Naminé?_

_Do you trust me, Roxas?_

_Yes. More than anyone._

As they were, she was only a disembodied voice in his mind, but if he could hear her smile in her next words. _I know you can’t fully remember one of them right now, but_ _not remembering something doesn't really mean that it’s gone. When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another and then another and then another.  Forgotten, but not lost. I want you to try to remember her, Roxas. Remember her and think of her and Axel as hard as you can. I’ll take care of the rest._

He did just that. The warmth of the setting sun, and the salty, but sweet taste of sea-salt ice cream melting on his tongue. Axel was there, of course, as was a girl. She had black hair, he remembered that now. Black hair and seashells.

Roxas was conscious in Radiant Garden only long enough to hear the initial cries of shock from Ienzo and the others. After that, all he heard and saw and _knew_ , were the chains of light and waves that were guiding him to his friends. Naminé was right. Once he was able to recall one clear memory of his forgotten friend, it led to another and another and another until he could remember _everything_.

And then he was there with them amongst ruins and dust. Roxas could still feel Naminé’s presence within him, but it was fainter than before. It was odd, to say the least, to be the one harboring another's heart rather than the harbored one. Odder still, knowing Naminé was conscious and aware of everything around him just as he was. He spared a moment to wonder if Kairi had noticed her Nobody’s absence in her heart after she’d been restored to life, but if she hadn’t, Roxas was not going to bring it to her attention before the likes of Xemnas and Saïx.

Speaking of which…

Roxas took a deep breath. This wasn’t like before, he reminded himself. He knew who he was now and where he belonged. The Superior and the Luna Diviner held no power over him anymore.

Somewhere, somehow, Naminé beamed. Spurred by her response, Roxas lifted his arm, Oblivion in one hand and Oathkeeper in the other, and pushed down his hood.

Gasps of shock resonated all around.

Unfortunately, his moment of exultance was not meant to last. If Xemnas thought none of the Guardians would risk hurting Kairi as he twisted her arm behind her, he was right. They didn’t falter for long, but long enough to give him the opening he needed to spirit her away before any of them could stop him.

As furious as Roxas was by this loss, he knew his anger was nothing compared to Sora’s. Or Naminé’s.

Ironically, it was her feelings that kept his in check.

 _Naminé, focus!_ he urged, _We’ll get her back, I promise, but I need you to stay with me!_

It took less than a second for her guilt harden into resolve. _You’re right, Roxas,_ she replied. _I’m sorry. You’re friends are still in danger. We have to protect them first. Look, Sora is already prepared to fight._

Sora was. Roxas met the identical blue gaze of the boy who connected them all and saw his own determination mirrored back. There was no word that could properly describe the _rightness_ of finally standing with Sora shoulder-to-shoulder rather than face-to-face.

Opposite of him on Sora’s other side was Xion. Xion! How wonderful it was to see her again, to finally remember her. He missed fighting by her side more than he could say. There were plenty of things he wanted - and needed - to say to her too, but Saïx would not allow for any more exchanges to be had. They outnumbered him, three on one, but Roxas knew that berserker aura was something to be feared.

 _Roxas…_ Naminé’s determined voice echoed as he too was bathed in a tender, delicate light, _her_ light. It felt like he could do anything.

_I’m no warrior, but I will protect you with everything that I have. This is my other promise to you._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the idea/speculation that the light surrounding Roxas during the fight with Saïx was Naminé/Naminé's. Even though it's unlikely to be true, it was an idea/image we really liked so we decided to do something with it :)
> 
> Title comes from the song "let the stars fall down" from Fate/Zero.


End file.
